School Wars: The Basketball Game
by Shikamaru Nara's Fangirl
Summary: “Once upon a time, there were two men” AU. NejiTen, SasukeSakura, ShikaIno, NarutoHinata Title change!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:**School Wars (May change)

**Rating:**T

**Summary:** "Once upon a time, there were two men..." AU. Neji/Ten, Sasuke/Sakura, Shika/Ino, Naruto/Hinata

**By:**Shikamaru Nara's Fangirl

**Authoress Note:**I know what you're thinking.

You may thing that I don't, but I do.

You're thinking, "OMG! HOW COULD SHE LEAVE "To Be Or Not To Be"?!" right?

Well, I'm not leaving it.

So drop it. I'm just typing it out fully and besides, I have writer's block on it right now. I know, frustrating, right? well, until I figure out what I wanna say on that story, _this _story will just have to keep you guys entertained. and don't think that it'll be the same as "To Be Or Not To Be" because it's completely and totally 100 percent different.

For starters, "To Be Or Not To Be" is... granted, its a little bit AU (Alternate Universe for those of you who don't know.). But, let's face it; _every_ fanfiction story is a little bit AU. But this story is completely and totally AU. Don't like it? There's the back button.

This is my first multi-pairing story! Yay! Go me! And yes, Tenten and Neji are sophomores.

Even though that's not how the high schools work in Kansas... whatever. And yes, I understand that if Neji and Tenten are sophomores, then they'd know each other, but let's just say that the Hyugas just moved to town, 'kay? _-grin-_

**Disclaimer: **I own the plot. The idea is mine. I came up with in while in History class instead of paying attention. don't steal my idea! unfortunately, the plot is all I own. Damn it all.

**Pairings:**

Neji/Tenten (duh)

Sasuke/Sakura

Shika/Ino

Naruto/Hinata

Don't like the pairings? Either deal with it, skip it when you read it, or leave.

* * *

_Once upon a time,_

_There were two men._

_These two men were_

_Daisuke and Hiroshi_

_They had grown up together._

_From the time they were in diapers,_

_To the time they were withering, old men._

_They had grown up together._

_That did not necessarily mean that_

_They _liked_ each other._

_Hiroshi had dated Daisuke's sister,_

_Izumi. For a while it was fine;_

_The couple was happy._

_Daisuke didn't approve._

_He had told Izumi that she should_

_Not be dating such a low-down_

_And vile man. Of course, Izumi,_

_Being a woman in love, refused to_

_Listen. Daisuke was frustrated, but_

_Did nothing to sabotage Hiroshi_

_And Izumi's relationship. For three_

_Years, the couple was consistent and_

_Very happy. But then Izumi had_

_A very mysterious disappearance._

_And no one had ever seen her again._

_Daisuke knew that the last person to_

_See her had been Hiroshi. And thus,_

_He was blamed for Izumi's disappearance._

_Naturally, Hiroshi said no. He did nothing_

_To Izumi. After all, why would he? He was_

_Planning to purpose to her._

_Daisuke was angry and frustrated. He had a_

_Firm belief that Hiroshi had killed Izumi._

_And it stayed that way even as the two had_

_Grown older._

_When they were both thirty, the town_

_Had built two high schools._

_Daisuke had become principle of one._

_Hiroshi of the other one._

_One school was called,_

"_Konoha School for Girls"_

_The other,_

"_Konoha School for Boys"_

_Even after fifteen years,_

_Daisuke still maintained a_

_Firm belief of Hiroshi being to_

_Blame for Izumi's disappearance_

_Eventually, Daisuke's anger…_

_Spread among his students._

_And a war between_

_Konoha School for Girls_

_And_

_Konoha School for Boys_

_Began._

* * *

_**Fifteen Years Later:**_

_Konoha School for Girls_

_Room #8_

_12:00 PM_

"And that's the general idea." A young girl with brown eyes and brown hair that was, for once in a lifetime, down, who went by the name of Tenten, smirked. "At least that's what my grandfather used to tell me." The blond on the floor "Hm"'d quietly. Just think... this whole place was created by a couple old farts."

"Ino! The school wasn't _created_ by old far… old people; it's just been in a _war_ with the boys' school next door _because_ of them."

"It's not technically a war, because no one's died." Tenten stood up on the bed she was sitting on, while she told her three friends the tale of Daisuke and Hiroshi. The rosette-haired girl sitting on the computer desk let out a shriek. "Tenten! That's _my_ bed you're putting your dirty shoes on!" Tenten gave the girl a bland look. "Chill out, Sakura. My shoes are clean." She paused. "I think." Holding onto the wall for balance, Tenten looked at the bottoms of her shoes. "Oh… I didn't know I stepped in that…"

"What?! Tenten!"

"I imagine that when the boys get here for the school dance and the big basketball game this Saturday that there will be conflict." A shy voice came from the bed in the corner. Ino turned from watching Sakura try to pull the older girl off her bed to the girl with almost-white eyes in the corner. "Hinata's got a point." Ino straightened and turned around. "Hey, Tenten, you've been here a year longer than we have, why bother having a dance with the enemy school?"

Tenten successfully kicked Sakura off her. "Ha! I win, Pinky!" She hopped from Sakura's bed onto her own. "Tenten! You left dirt!"

"Shake it off, Pinky!"

"Stop calling me that!" Letting her legs go out from underneath her, Tenten plopped down onto her bed and just now seemed to register Ino's question. "Why? I dunno. I just go to them."

"I thought you hated dances." Ino said, crawling over to her nightstand. "I do, but Principle Tsunade demands that you go to the international dance." Tenten paused, thoughtful. "Actually, this is the first year of both the dance _and_ the big basketball game."

"You will be playing in the big game, right, Tenten-chan?" Hinata asked.

"Well, I don't like to brag…"

"Yes, you do." Both Sakura and Ino said, Sakura as she shook the dirt off of her bed sheets and Ino as she pulled out a draw from her nightstand and began inspecting all her nail polish. "Alright, so I do, but anyway, I will be playing in the game, yes. And not that I'm bragging, but the team is basically nothing without me playing." Ino, Sakura and Hinata said nothing. No matter how blunt and "in your face" it was Tenten had made a valid point. She was basically the only one on the team who didn't suck.

Once upon a time, Sakura and Ino had tried their hand at basketball.

Let's just say that it ended with a very frustrated and tantrum-throwing Ino and a bruised Sakura. Both of them had made a mental note to never play basketball against Tenten again. When Tenten plays a sport, she plays to _win_.

"Last year was a breeze." Tenten said. "It was easy to beat a buncha freshmen. Stupid freshmen." Two loud cries of "Hey!" filled the room, Hinata stayed quiet, but you could see that she was visibly on edge. Tenten chuckled nervously. "Oh, um, present company excluded, of course."

"I have a cousin who goes to the boys' school." Hinata said, quietly. The other girls paused in what they were doing; Ino was painting her nails a dark red, Sakura was getting out books to study from for her upcoming history test and Tenten was digging the basketball out from under her bed. "You have a cousin?"

"Mm-hm."

"What's his name?"

"Neji. My father told me that he was playing for the boys' basketball team." Six eyes darted over to Tenten who had positioned herself in front of the door, basketball in hand. She dribbled on the floor; the ball echoed on the first floor's roof. "Neji… Hyuga, I'm guessing." Hinata nodded. Tenten scowled as she shot the ball. It landed in the hoop with a "swish!"

"I ain't afraid of no Neji Hyuga."

"Father says he's the best on the boys' team"

"I'll hand his ass to him."

"Tenten, don't swear." Sakura said, opening up her history book. "Anyways, Ino, Sakura, what about the cheer squad? You have our victory dance ready, right?" Ino smirked above her red nails. "We have _a_ dance ready, yes." Sakura said. Tenten rolled her brown eyes. "Oh, _please_. With me, who, by the way, has never lost a game, playing on the girls' team…" Tenten shot the ball once more, then picked it up and tossed it under her bed. "Those guys don't stand a chance." Ino finished a bigger smirk upon her face as she finished with her left hand.

* * *

_Konoha Boys' School_

_Gymnasium _

_1:00 PM_

The basketball team sat silently on the bleachers as the coach paced the polished wooden floor. "As you all know, the school dance and the big basketball game will be held at the girls' high school next Saturday. Now some of you, being freshmen, do not know the fact that those no-good, cheating girls beat us last year."

"I heard they beat us _bad_."

"Thank you, Naruto. Hey, why are you here? You're supposed to be in detention." Naruto shrugged; the sighed, but continued. "But, in spite of that, _this_ year, we trained. We practiced. We have gone through months of grueling laps around the track to obtain physical fitness. And now we have two secret weapons that will help us win! Last year's MVP, Neji Hyuga," Neji smirked. "And Sasuke Uchiha."

"Hn."

"Hey! Why aren't _I_ a secret weapon?!" Naruto yelled, standing up.

Silence.

Slowly, a hand came up, grabbed Naruto by the collar and yanked him down. "Ahem, as I was saying… Neji, Sasuke, don't let the team down." The two teens nodded their heads. "And Shikamaru," the guy who yanked Naruto down lazily opened his eyes. "I see you sleeping up there. Have you done _anything_ this season?"

"He's planned ways for us to win games against the other schools." A boy called out. "Ah, yes. So he has. Well, Shikamaru, can you come up with a plan for _this_ game?" Shikamaru shrugged lazily, and then yawned. "Probably."

"Great. Get on that as soon as possible."

"Ugh."

"I understand that some of you boys have family over in the girls' school. I also hope that you understand the severe beating they gave us. We got beat by _girls_."

"Got beat _bad_."

"Shut up, Naruto. Now as you know, the girls have an MVP of their own. A sophomore who goes by the name of 'Tenten'. She was on the team last year. She kicked our butts." The upperclassmen winced. "Now, somehow, we have to get rid of the girls' MVP. With Tenten out of the way, we'll get that gold trophy."

* * *

Eh, this is just an experimental thing. Not sure if I'll want to pursue it or not.

Eh, anyways, review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **School Wars (May change)

**Rating: **T

**Summary:** "Once upon a time, there were two men" AU. Neji/Ten, Sasuke/Sakura, Shika/Ino, Naruto/Hinata

**By: **Shikamaru Nara's Fangirl

**Authoress Note: **OKAY! This story has a few rules:

**1)** Unless I request it, keep your ideas to yourself.

**2)** Characters will be outta character. You want a story in character? Too damn bad, cuz this ain't it.

**3)** As for the pairings... I don't want to see any complaints. An example of a complaint would be:

"Lyke, OhmahGAWD! how cud u put with (insert character)

with (insert character) ?!?!one?1?1?1"

Okay, First of all, if you spell _that _bad, you fail at life; go die and leave me alone.

Secondly, if I see a review like that, I will tell you bluntly, "I don't care. Go away."

**4)** Yes, I do answer reviews.

But only those who are either A) Really unique/cool/funny/ect, or B) Are so stupid they need to be answered. Sometimes, those reviews get posted on here for all to read. Deal with it.

**5)** I know what you're thinking. And no, I don't consider myself to be a giant bitch.

I consider myself to be truthful.

Can't handle the truth?

Then you're readin' the wrong story.

**6) **_**I warn you now, not everything is how it is in the anime/manga.**_

Example: Shikamaru and Ino knew each other in childhood.

While Sakura and Ino did not.

Understand? Good.

Okay then, now that _that_ is outta the way...

_-looks at number of reviews-_

_-Blink-_

Apparently, I'm gonna pursue this. Also, I got a question about if the schools were boarding schools. Yes, yes they are boarding schools. The plot wouldn't work much if they were in regular school, would it?

Also, I would like to thank everyone for their ideas.

I don't think I really used any though.

There were some that were done so many times...

I try not to do cliché's, people.

It's boring.

And people get bored reading the same thing over... and over... and over... and over.

GOD, it's like Reality TV!

And for those of you who don't speak Japanese, when Hinata says, "Neji-nii-san is my cousin." And then Naruto says, "Well that makes no sense…" The term "Nii-san" means big brother. So she's basically saying "Big brother Neji is my cousin" get it?

If so, good.

If not, figure it out on your own

**Disclaimer:** Yes, I own Naruto.

I also own Mercury, Venus and Mars. _-nods-_

**Pairings:**

Neji/Tenten (duh)

Sasuke/Sakura

Shika/Ino

Naruto/Hinata

It is now Thursday.

* * *

_The Next Day…_

"Now, Ladies, we want to address these… boys, heh… with politeness and dignity." The girls' basketball coach said as the girls rested on the bleachers. Several eyebrows went up. "Um… why?" A girl asked. "Because… we want to lure them into a false sense of security with our feminine charms before we beat them in the game." There was a short pause. "Again." 

"That's seducing."

"Oh, don't think of it as seducing. Think of it as… winning them over. And just remember, as your winning them over, you may think that you actually like them. Do _not_ let this mindset enter your, well, mind! Especially you, Tenten." Tenten, who had been absentmindedly kicking a basketball around with her feet, looked up when her name was said. "Huh?" The coach grabbed Tenten's arm and pulled her next to her. "Tenten is our star player. We can't win this game without her perfect aim. Tenten, this whole game rests upon your shoulders. Do _not_ let us down."

"Oh, great, pressure. Like that won't totally stress me out."

"Go ahead and stress all you want, little girl." A man's voice said from the gymnasium doorway. "Because, no matter how hard you little ladies practice, you'll still lose."

"You obviously don't remember how the girls kicked your butt last year."

"You cheated! You used your girls to seduce my boys. Well this year, it won't work. Because I have two star players." The girls' coach's eyes widened. "Two?" She looked at Tenten who had long since lost interest and went to get her basketball. "Two. And they aren't hormone-driven males; so your feminine abilities won't work. Neji, Sasuke, come here." The two males stepped forward. "One, two star players. Count them." The older girls on the bleachers stared. These guys were nothing like the guys of last year. "Hm. Cute boys, but my star player isn't distracted by guys, either. Tenten! Get over here!" Calmly, Tenten walked over, dribbling her ball. "Tenten here could care less about boys or looking good _for_ them." Tenten looked at Sasuke, observing him. He caught her staring and glared. The last thing he needed was another fangirl. Tenten smirked. An arrogant male who needed to know his place. Fun. Then she looked at Neji and her eyes widened. "Dude… why is there a girl on the guys' team?!" Both the girls' and the guys' teams both exploded into laughter.

Neji glared at the girl, no wonder all of the guys who were unfortunate enough to meet this girl last year hated the ground she walked on. "I am a guy." Tenten rose an eyebrow and looked the Hyuga up and down slowly. "I have come to a conclusion!" She said, thrusting her finger up into the air. "You!" She pointed that finger at Neji. "Are neither a guy nor a girl, see a doctor." Once again, both teams burst into laughter. Neji's glare intensified; he hadn't even known this girl for five minutes, yet he already hated her.

* * *

Naruto squirmed. He really wished that the coaches would stop fighting; he had to go to the bathroom. _Bad_. Naruto shifted his weight from one foot to the other. _'Hurry up, Hurry up, Hurry up! I've got to go!'_ Weight went from the left foot to the right and he began to sweat. _'I don't have a very big bladder, y'know!'_ The guys' coach huffed and turned from the girls' coach and faced them. "Alright, men, we're in unfamiliar territory here. We don't know what could pop out, so tread with caution!" 

"Is this a school or the jungle?" The girls' coach muttered. "Shut up! Okay, men. You're dismissed."

"Finally!" Naruto yelled, startling several boys next to him as he ran from the gym. He raced from one hall to the other. "Girls… girls… girls… don't they have a boys' restroom anywhere in this school?!" He stopped at the girls' restroom on the 3rd floor. _'I guess I'll just have to use the girls' restroom.'_ He looked to the left, then to the right; then he pushed the door open and ran in, startling the girl already in there. He froze and the girl looked up from washing her hands. "Um… hi!" The girl blinked. "Hello…" The look on her face clearly said, _"What the _heck_ are you doing in the girls' bathroom?"_ but did Naruto notice?

Of course not.

Instead, he looked around. "Hey… it looks nice in here!" He sniffed. "And it smells nice, too!" The girl blinked. "Ano… who are you?" Naruto, who was looking in a stall, turned and faced the girl. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! The best player on the boys' basketball team! Who are you?" He lifted up the toilet seat cautiously. The girl dried her hands on a paper towel and turned to him. "Um… Hinata Hyuga. And I really… what are you doing?" Naruto was repeatedly flushing the toilet. "It's swirly!" He walked out of the stall, pushing the door open, making it smack the other doors with a loud '_bang_'! Hinata jumped slightly. "Hey, where are the urinals in here, anyway?"

"Girls don't use those." Naruto looked at her and blinked his blue eyes. "Hey! You have the same eyes as Neji, you two related?"

"Neji-nii-san is my cousin." Naruto blinked. "Well that makes no sense… but okay." Naruto continued walking around the room, as if observing every nook and cranny.

Push.

Squirt.

Plop. Hinata sighed and watched as Naruto repeatedly pushed the button on the soap dispenser and watched as foamy, white soap poured down and onto the floor. "What are you doing?" Hinata asked as Naruto stuck his hand under the soap dispenser and pressed the button. The soap came down and landed in his open palm; he put it up to his nose and sniffed it. "Hey! It's flowery!" Hinata sighed. "Please leave."

* * *

_Second Floor Math Classroom_

Ino sighed and straightened out her skirt as she swung her backpack over her shoulder and made her way to the door. "Hurry up, Ino-pig, we're gonna be late for practice." Sakura called impatiently from the doorway. "Calm down, Forehead. It's only 3:00 and we don't have to be there until 4:00."

"Um, Ino… you realize that it's 3:30, right?" Alarmed, Ino looked at her watch, then at the school clock. It was, indeed 3:30. Ino let out a shriek, and then burst out into a run. "Hurry up, Forehead! We're gonna be late for practice!" Sakura shook her head and ran after her friend. _'Stupid teacher, making me late for practice; stupid watch for dieing...' _Ino thought as she panted slightly. "Okay, the way I see it, if we keep running, we can make it there by 3:40, change, be out by 3:45 and still have thirty seconds of downtime before the coach declares 'Stretch Time'. We'll be fine." Sakura said.

"We had better be fine! Coach said that if I was late again, she'd—AH!"

"She'd what? Ino? Ino-pig?" Still running, Sakura looked over her shoulder and saw her best friend, sprawled across the floor. "In—oof!"

"I think I sprained my ankle…" Came Ino's muffled voice from the floor. Slowly, she used her arms to push herself up. "Ugh. What'd I trip over?"

"Oi, troublesome woman, get off me." Ino yelped and looked down. "Shikamaru? Shikamaru Nara?"

Slowly, Shikamaru's brown eyes opened. "Are you gonna get off me?" Ino squealed and threw her arms around him. "Shikamaru! I haven't seen you in years!"

"Ino-pig, could you stop flirting with random guys and focus please?"

"Shikamaru isn't a random guy. We went to pre-school, grade school and part of middle school together. Then you had to move away." She smacked him in the shoulder. "And you didn't _tell_ me!"

"You had my cell number. You could've called me if you wanted to know where I was so badly."

"I had my phone taken away! You knew that!"

"Coulda called when you got it back."

"… Shut up." Sakura sighed from her spot on the floor. "Stupid wall…"

"I'm not a wall." Looking up, Sakura saw a guy about her age, with dark midnight hair and deep black eyes. The guy looked at her for a moment, before turning his gaze to Shikamaru. "Nara, get up. We have practice on the other side of the school."

Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome." He pushed Ino off of him and onto the row of lockers and he stood. "Why am I even _on_ the stupid team? I don't even like basketball."

"Oh, don't offer to help me up! No, I'm _fine_ here on the floor!" Sakura yelled after the two boys as they walked away. She pushed herself up and straightened her skirt. "Stupid, arrogant boys." She turned to Ino. "Come on, Ino-pig. We still have five minutes. Coach won't start complaining if we're in the locker room." Ino nodded and stood, only to yelp and lean against the lockers. "I seriously think I sprained my ankle."

"What? Well, can you walk?" Ino shook her head. "I don't think so." Sakura sighed, grabbed Ino's arm and put it around her neck. "I'll help you to the nurse's office."

"This is great; just plain dandy. Now I can't cheer in the big game." Ino pouted from her spot on the cot in the nurse's office thirty minutes later.

The girls were officially late to practice. "Yeah, you'll be three to four weeks too late." Sakura said, pulling up a chair and sitting next to her friend. "What are we gonna do without our head cheerleader?" Ino crossed her arms. "I blame Shikamaru for this. I mean, who sleeps in the middle of the hallway?" Sakura nodded and pulled out her pink cell phone. "Don't worry, Ino-pig. I just got a text from Tenten, turns out she met Hinata's cousin. She said that he looks like a girl." She smirked. "With long, pretty hair." She giggled. "We'll convince Hinata to tell us his weakness. Then we'll beat the guys. And you could beat that Shikamaru guy with your crutches. You'd be just like an old lady."

"Shut up!"

* * *

w00t! 

I updated!

Finally, right?


	3. Deletion?

**I'm thinking of deleting this story.**

**I may re-write it.**

**When I have more time.**

**Give me feedback.**

**I want to know if I should re-write it or not.**

**Milli**


	4. Yes Deletion

Not a new chapter -- For all you morons who PMed me going, "Why isn't this a new chapter?!?!?!?!"

It's not a new chapter because... I'm too damn lazy to write the actual chapter...

Anyways, I have read all your views and opinions on the "Delete/Not delete" thing.

And most people told me not to delete the story, but to rewrite it.

Which is not possible. Apparently, people don't get that if I'm going to rewrite the story, it'll be deleted until I do so.

This story _**will be deleted**_.

Complaints and attempts to change my mind _will be ignored_.

DEAL WITH IT BIAT-CHES!

But never fear!

It _will_ be rewritten.

It'll probably come out around the same time as "The Dating Game".

That's all for now!

Ja ne all!

Milli♥


End file.
